


mornings

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Playride, also, but - Freeform, christine is boss, expensive headphones, if youre having a bad day i hope this will make you feel better, its really soft and fluffy so, obviously, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: “when did you know that you loved him?”





	mornings

Rich knew that he used to be a dick; so did Michael. This is why, as the sun filtered through the translucent blue curtains framing the smudged window and with the warmth of a person beside him, he gazed upon the asleep man laying in the bed beside him. He hummed softly, turning his eyes downcast as he ran his thumb over Michael’s knuckles. Rich  _ knew _ how horrible he used to treat Jeremy and Michael both, but yet they both forgave him. Michael had given him the Mountain Dew Red in the hospital, even if the only way they knew each other was through years of torment, just because he knew what a Squip was. Jeremy was a shoulder to cry on after the shitstorm of a play was over because he understood and he knew and for some reason, he didn’t blame Rich.

And then later, when Rich asked Michael to go to the prom with him, beet red and stuttering and thinking “ _ there’s no way he’ll say yes _ ” and he said  _ yes _ and it was the greatest night of his life when he realized this would last more than just this one night. And that realization had shaken him to the core. Because Michael was just so Michael, all goofy smiles and beautiful brown eyes laced with something almost golden that Rich just wished he could get lost in each and every day for the rest of his life. He could remember when the first slow song of the night came on and Rich had already half-convinced himself that Michael wouldn’t want to take the dance with him, even as he watched the group stand up and hold out hands to each other, whether it was Christine and Brooke with sickeningly sweet smiles gracing their features or Jake and Jeremy giggling like schoolgirls as they pretended to be a couple. But then Michael stood up and brushed off his hands on his pants and then looked up at Rich, grinning, and Rich stood up and they took the dancefloor. And they kissed for the first time. Whenever anyone asks him “when did you know that you loved Michael?” he’d tell them about that exact moment. When their lips connected and fireworks sparked in his stomach and he just  _ knew _ it was him.

Rich heard people moving around outside of their secluded room, where either Jake or Jeremy were starting to get ready for the day ahead of them. But no matter what waited for him or them in the coming day, Rich didn’t want to get up yet. He wanted to soak in the peaceful look gracing Michael’s sleeping features. But yet he knew that they had to get up and go downstairs for breakfast or else Christine would come up here and almost break the door down again. “It’s time to go swimming!” She had screamed, pulling their blankets off of them that caused Michael to shriek and nearly fall off the bed. “Just because it’s vacation doesn’t mean to sleep in!”

Which led to Rich scrunching his face up in a wide yawn and stretching out his legs, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension in his back. The blonde leaned down toward Michael’s face, softly shaking his shoulder and smiling down at him. The brunette blinked open fuzzy brown eyes and squinted up at him, obviously trying to figure out who he was in his sleep, glasses-less state. When it hit Michael, he smiled lazily up at him in only a way you could do when you’re half-asleep and yawned. “Morning, Rich.”

“Morning dipshit.” He responded as he pushed Michael off the bed, his grin turning wicked as Michael cursed as he hit the floor. “Oops.”

“I hate you.”

“You  _ love _ me!”

"Yeah,” Came Michael’s soft reply, as he pushed himself off the floor and looked over at Rich with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! find me at literally-a-piece-of-garbage.tumblr.com for more writing!


End file.
